Entropic Delirium
Entropic Delirium (ED) is a fabulous room. __TOC__ Room Description Kongratulations and thank you to Mateo4, Entropic Delirium Moderator. Welcome, we hope you have a satisfying stay! If you need to ask any questions; please send me a message. In Entropic Delirium, we do not except any harassment of, or unwanted overly sexual or vulgar comments directed at other users. Please see the conduct guidelines for more information: http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct (A special thanks to Awwsome for writing the room description) Quotes about the room Bane777: ENTROPIC DELIRIUM! IT ROCKS ---- PM moneyelf: Entropic Delirium is the craziest chat far away on kong. ---- PM TonnaBricks: I Really Think That Entropic Delirium Is The Best Chat Room On Kong! PM Nocturnal Angel: It's awesome. We have the best debates in there and I meet a lot of really cool people. The thing I like the most about this room is that I was welcomed and made good friends with the first 2 people I met. :D Competition "So here we are! Welcome to Entropic Delirium’s weekly challenges! We will play any type of games (from Kongregate or not) and our aim is to win, but firstly to have fun!" - XxLittle_StarxX From XxLittle_StarxX's idea, her and Mateo4 decided to organize a weekly competition for the people in ED. The current game is Flappy Bird Flash. More info on Star's profile. We'd love to hear your feedback! Rules NEW RULE: Screenshots of scores will be sent in the form of PMs to the Three hosts from now on. This will hopefully make the competitors more excited and passionate about their scores positions. All the submitted screenshots will be shown on Sundays. 1) Do not cheat. 2) Be nice to other competitors and respect them. 3) If there are more scores in the screenshot, the lowest one will be considered. 4) No edit of the screenshot will be allowed. 5) You can post more screenshots a week for the same game. Information The new game will be chosen every Sunday. You have a week to get a high score for it. Let the competition begin! I hope many of you would like to join and will have fun. Hosts: Mateo4, moneyelf and XxLittle_StarxX If you have any questions let us know!" Winners 1st round - Love: Anonymous with swag 2nd round - Pel: LS Heroes, LakeSnow and Hero52_ 3rd round - SPLAT DEATH SALAD!: Mateo4 4th round - Canabalt: Hero52_ 5th round - Epic Coaster: pain222 6th round - Vector Runner: Deceptinerd 7th round - G-Switch: Hero52_ 8th round - Pong 360: Deceptinerd 9th round - Obechi: Ayberch Room History Early history Prior to becoming 'Entropic Delirium' the room was one of the ever-popular 'Sin' rooms owned by JimGreerand went by the name 'Envy.' Trohan7 joined Kongregate and was rapidly appointed to Moderator status in an effort to take control of Envy, as it was rarely visited by moderators and was incredibly hard to handle when moderators did show up due to its massive population (ranking in the top five rooms in terms of average members at any given time in 2008.) Former Administrator matt, through administrative consensus, transferred room ownership to Trohan with the stipulation that the room required a name change in an effort to cut back on the problematic issues typically associated with the 'Sin' rooms at the time. Envy was temporarily named 'Greener Pastures,' a play on envy being characterized by the color green, until Trohan could obtain a majority vote from regulars on the new name through several proposed options in September 2008. With the name change came an exodus of regulars due to their beloved Envy's alleged deaths and while many new registered users migrated to the room, its previously aggressive nature died down over the following months leading Trohan to more troubled areas and allowing patrols and mod-calls to oversee Entropic Delirium's new, calmer future. This room is currently owned by JesseMH8. Also, While Entropic Delirium is a great place, with fine people, Not enough people have the time to reg there. So, The chat can often be found dead, But I beggeth thee, Bring thy friends, For, This room is quite great, It's rather interesting at points, Just, Hang in there please <3~Puma Post-Migration Post-Migration (PM) resulted in a big increase in activity and lots of new regulars. Arrival quotes "Also puma has arrived, and a puma most definitley means good tides and good luck" (Also you guys have the best room owner :P) ~Puma ---- And The Arrival Of Major General Warman323 Has lengthened the Military forces! :) His Red Crucible Division Is UnDefeatable!!! ...and ''magic.XD WTF is dis puma HAHA'' ''-Warman323'' The People Regulars Angieluvsyou101 - I am who I am, your approval is not needed. Attack2100 - Aurora2345 - Badgi - Brittania345 - Deceptinerd - That weird yet adorable Transformers nerd. douuglass - EmoWraith- I am the SCD Fabiomeister - fazee - GlassChessX345 - Heliian - Anime lover. HudsonR3 - JesseMH8 - KazahayaLove18 - The Chocoholic of ED. KillShot25 - KrisM9 - LakeSnow - MasterMonkey - Mateo4 - moneyelf - Vodka :DDD Nocturnal_Angel - Got to agree with Tonna on that one. :D piercey81 - In the depths of the shadows lurks piercey. Scars208 - TonnaBricks - XxLittle_StarxX is the reason that Entropic Delirium is so cheerful. Also, Im a Charizard. :3 XxNooNgaXx - XxLittle_StarxX - Welcome to Entropic Delirium! <3 yoshiyoushaa - zodloly - Ex-Regulars Ness_LTDS - The Mario Karter of ED. PumaThePet - Roku1234 - Gir is awesomer than ED. sorawind - Steve_babyface61 - Trohan7 - Room Owner JesseMH8 - Moderators Mateo4 - Finding Entropic Delirium courtesy of his best friend, XxLittle_StarxX, Mateo quickly became a fellow regular and later, a moderator. He thinks that ED is a fabulous room without a doubt, with tons of awesome people, enough to fill every single chatroom. ED is one of his main reasons he visits Kong daily. Visitors graveyard890 - DazzleMaria24 - DOOM49 - GUARDIANPROTECTR - sheri321 - Stots - XxYoshimorixX - xXMcXKilla2512Xx - KillerMangos - XxNecroGamerxX - GirlontaR - The best Chatroom <3 <3 I love it. OverweightCow - Super Secret Easter Eggs TonnaBricks - Was here... :D XxLittle_StarxX SURPRISEEE!!! HaiItsLeila Hai Its Leila The Cuddly Bear! Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners